This invention relates to a power supply system and method, and particularly to such a system and method wherein interference sensitive circuits of a utilization means can be isolated to a very high degree from the AC power line.
As an example, in mobile radio systems, there is a need for complex telecommunications circuitry in the vicinity of the radio transmitters e.g. for processing transmissions to and from a multiplicity of vehicles. In such an environment near field wattages will often be several thousands of watts, and AC service lines can couple disruptive signals through isolation transformers or other conventional RF emissions barriers.